


Lambert, Lambert - What a prick

by FaustGirl



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl





	1. Chapter 1

The battle in Kaer Morhen became more and more complicated and at certain moments it was very difficult to reduce the number of enemies who made their way to the courtyard of the fortress.  
The witchers were dispersed by different places and the task of defending the courtyard was on Lambert, who at that moment was outnumbered by the soldiers of the Wild Hunt.  
The cries of Vesemir alerted Ilyst about the danger but she was helping Triss at that moment.  
The girl looked worried at the sorceress.

"Go, I can take care of this".

She nodded a little more relieved and adopted her beast form before flying out like an arrow.  
Without thinking twice, she plunged against them in front of the witcher, hurling them at the walls with such force that she was sure she would have killed them.  
Lambert got up and stepped out from under the girl's white feather tail.

"Good time to let you fall around".

She laughed at his comment and took on a slightly more human form before pulling her back against his.  
The rest sighed somewhat more relieved and concentrated on exploiting the enemy of the fort.  
The joy and grief filled their hearts evenly after the battle, and Ilyst, unable to witness Vesemir's funeral, ran out into the main hall of the fortress.  
They all knew how hard it was for her that the old man was no longer among them, witchers more than anyone.  
For all of them he had been like a father.  
Once the ceremony was over, they split up and thought what to do next.

 

Lambert looked at the funeral pyre sadly and retired to the main hall where he found the girl sitting on the floor by the fire.  
When she saw him, she wiped her face with one of the sleeves of her shirt and looked down.  
As he drew nearer he saw that the back of her shirt was soaked with blood and a broad, deep cut crossed diagonally across her back.

"That does not look very good".

"It will heal, it only needs a few hours".

The black-haired girl rose from the floor and went to one of the tables where she had wine while Lambert watched as small drops of blood fell to the floor with every step she took.  
The witcher sighed slowly and approached her, seeing that she only used her left hand and her right rested on her chest.  
Without her realizing it, he caught hold of her injured hand, which made her scream in pain and jerked away as she aggressively displayed her sharp teeth.

"You always think that all wounds heal on their own, but it's not like that, you're not like us and you need someone to heal you".

Ilyst's face twitched in anger and she nearly slapped him, but he grabbed her and seated her in a chair he'd turned around.  
He returned shortly afterwards with needle and thread and the bottle of wine that the girl had tried to open earlier.  
She saw him mixing it with some kind of potion and he shake it a little.

"Drink".

She emptied half in a matter of minutes and felt her sensibility fade slightly.  
She continued to drink until it was completely empty, and Lambert took her right hand.  
She had several broken fingers, and in one of them the bone could be clearly visible.  
Ilyst took a deep breath and before she had time to react, he fixed them.  
Thanks to the potion in the wine, a small spark of pain ran through her slumbering body and she bit her lip so hard to avoid screaming that she made it bleed.  
Lambert let her rest for a few minutes and took off his gloves.  
He washed his hands and after sewing her fingers and bandaged her hand took off hershirt.  
He carefully cleaned the wound from her back and carried her to the bed to lie down.  
He sterilized the needle and thread and sat by the bed with a bowl of clean water and a cloth.  
While he was sewing her, she fell unconscious and did not notice the needle against her pale flesh or how he bandaged thw wound and covered her with a blanket.

 

A few hours later Ilyst opened her eyes and rose slowly.  
She put her hand on her back and noticed that the wound was completely healed and in it's place there was a smooth scar.  
After dressing in clean clothes she went into the kitchen to get something to eat and saw that Lambert's things were there, but there was no sign of the witcher anywhere.  
The girl ate several bowls of soup in the pot that hung over the fire until it was empty and sighed sadly as she remembered how Vesemir had taught her how to prepare it.  
It was nothing out of the ordinary and not very complicated, but it's taste and smell brought back memories of the old witcher.  
She tried to clear her thoughts and went out into the training yard, where she saw how Lambert was preparing his horse.

"You were waiting for me to wake up to leave?".

He stepped out from behind the horse and nodded slightly.

"Now that you are better, we can leave".

"Yes, I will go and prepare my things".

She knew they would not leave together, since he really had not told her either.  
She entered the fortress and once collected her things they gathered in the stables.

"Letho will take good care of Kaer Morhen, I'm sure".

Lambert looked at her with narrowed eyes, for he did not trust the other witcher much.  
Ilyst sighed and shook her head a little.  
Se used a teleporter stone, which opened a portal through which it could be seen the interior of a room lit by the fire of a fireplace.  
She approached Lambert a little and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Well...I guess we'll see each other in the path".

"Good journey shorty".

"Same to you Lamby".

She knew he hated being called that, and before he could catch her, she jumped into the room in the other side of the portal that closed in the witcher's nose.


	2. Chapter 2

The dawn light appeared on the horizon, and the water of the sea slightly reflected some of it's rays.  
The boat in which Ilyst was traveling reached Skellige and after docking in the harbor the girl went to Kaer Trolde to visit Cerys.  
It had been a long time since the last time they met and they hugged each other tightly.

"Welcome, my friend".

"I'm glad to see you again and I'm sorry I could not come sooner, I'm very sorry for the loss of your father, he was a good man and an irreplaceable friend".

"Thanks, it's been a while, but it still hurts".

"I know perfectly well, I still lament sometimes the death of Vesemir".

They entered a large room and spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the events that had taken place since their last meeting.  
Late in the afternoon the door opened and a soldier entered.

"Your Majesty, the witcher has come back and wishes to collect his reward".

Cerys stood up and motioned for him to enter.  
Ilyst thought it might be Geralt or Eskel, but she did not expect it to be Lambert who came in through the door.  
He looked rather disheveled and a few drops of blood covered his face and armor.  
The queen handed him a bag full of coins and he made a small gesture with his head to greet Ilyst.  
Lambert left the room and shortly after the black-haired girl took leave of Cerys and went after him.  
She managed to catch him on the bridge and shouted for him to stop.

"Lambert!".

He turned and waited with his arms folded.  
Once they were together they walked to the village and entered the tavern.

They sat at one of the empty tables and asked for something to eat and drink.

"I was hoping to meet Geralt or Eskel, but not you...".

He drank from his glass and rested one arm on the table.

"Sorry to dissapoint you".

She sighed and smacked him in the hand.

"It's not that idiot, it's just that it surprises me to see you here, because something tells me that you do not usually come here a lot...".

They ate and drank in silence as Ilyst focused her attention on a sheet of paper and rummaged in her bag.  
Lambert looked at hte paper with the corner of his eye.

"You just got here and you already have a contract?".

"Yes".

She handed it to him and Lambert read it several times.

"And you are showing me this because...?".

"Because I thought you could help me and we could split the money".

"I don't know if it would be worth wasting time and energy in this".

Ilyst frowned slightly and snatched the contract from his hands.

"I do not even know why I ask you for anything, I always forget that you're an asshole".

Lambert chuckled and smiled slightly.

"Thank you beautiful, I love you too".

She sighed heavily, got up, grabbed her bag and left some money before leaving the tavern as fast as she could.

 

For several days Lambert "lost" or decided to ignore the trace that Ilyst left everywhere and he was engaged in performing another of his contracts.  
As he returned to the village, in the distance he heard shouts and the metallic echo of a sword.  
As he drew nearer, in the dark night he saw the brunette girl flying towards a tree due to the blow of a Katakan.  
The witcher carefully watched the monster and concluded that it was a rather old one.  
Ilyst charged again against the creature, but dodged it and fell back to the ground.  
The Katakan lifted one of it's claws and when the girl thought it would be it's end, the monster grew in pain and the smell of burning invaded the air.  
Opening her eyes, she saw that part of the creature's hair was on fire, and Lambert was piercing it's side with his sword.  
When she got up they ended up together with the monster and she cut off it's head to take it as evidence.  
Lambert turned to her rather angry.

"How the fuck do you think it was a great idea to fight alone a katakan, it could have killed you!".

She spat some blood she had in her mouth and frowned at him.

"That's why I asked you for help you son of a bitch, because I did not know what I was facing, and you do not give me sermons either, I know you really do not give a damn what happens to me!".

While they were arguing, Ilyst took her reward and cleaned and patched up her wounds.  
Her whole body burned and screamed in pain, but it would pass over time.  
She set off for the tavern followed by Lambert, and as soon as she entered, she asked for a bottle of the strongest thing they had.


	3. Chapter 3

The music and cheerfull screaming filled the tavern as the hours passed and alcohol began to take effect.  
Lambert and Ilyst were in one of the tables in the back to try to have some peace to drink, although in the end the black haired girl ended up dancing with some of the young boys.  
The witcher watched her from his seat and smiled so lightly that she had not even noticed it as he contemplated her slightly red face.  
They might not get along and whenever they met they had arguments, but both knew that if something happened to either of the two the other would go to help without hesitation.  
Ilyst returned to the table to rest a little and he handed her the bottle they had brought them, which he had mixed with something stronger.  
She took a sip and wrinkled her nose.

"Strong right?".

"A bit".

Between the two they ended a while later and they had to go out between shouts and insults to avoid a fight and they hid in the forest.

 

The powerful rays of the sun pierced the treetops and were reflected on the surface of the river.  
A bee whizzed by Ilyst's ear, partially awakening her.  
She felt some cold but was stuck to something that gave off a lot of heat and she got closer against it.  
It was soft to the touch and she could notice some hair.  
For a few minutes the dream caught her again being lulled by the sound of the river.  
When she finally woke up completely she felt something around her and from time to time that grip became somewhat stronger for a short time before returning to normal.  
A cold tingle ran through her and for a few seconds she was afraid to open her eyes to see what was in front of her.  
She steeled himself and when she opened them she thought she would faint from the impression.  
Lambert had his arms around her and his head rested on the curve of her neck.  
Both were naked with numerous marks all over their bodies.  
Ilyst's brain took a few seconds to understand what had happened and in doing so she tried to get away from him, which caused him to wake up.

"What the...?".

In a blink they were each on one side of the small clearing and the girl tried to cover herself as best as she could.  
If it had been with any other person she would haven't mind, but being Lambert the thing was different.  
She had grown up with him in Kaer Morhen and they were like brothers, nothing more.  
The witcher took the girl's shirt and threw it at her.  
Already with some clothes on she got up and went to the tree where they had been sleeping before.

"This will never get out of here and has never happened, Understood?".

"I may be an asshole, but I keep my mouth shut if required".

"I know, but promise it".

Lambert laughed lightly and nodded.

"I promise, not a single word about this will leave my lips".

After the conversation they dressed completely and went to the port in silence.  
Each one embarked on a different ship and tried to get away from each other as much as possible.

 

It had been several months since the incident, but Ilyst could not get it out of her head because some nights, memories of what happened came to her in the form of dreams.  
She did not understand how that could have happened and every time she tried to remember it her cheeks and ears were red.  
On her trip she had come to Oxenfurt looking for a contract to make.  
Covered with a cloak to hide her face, she traveled the streets trying to find refuge before the impending storm that was approaching.  
She turned a corner quickly and collided with something that started yelling at her.

"Look where you're going or you'll see what's good!".

She apologized to the man and hurriedly continued on her way to the inn.  
She took one of the tables at the back and ordered some stew with a jug of mead.  
At the end of her meal, she paid and went outside, taking advantage of the fact that it had stopped raining to check if the contract that had caught her attention was still on the board.  
To her surprise she sadly observed how someone had picked it up and cursed under her breath for not having gone before.  
As she rummaged through her head someone gave her a small squeeze on the shoulder.

"They took the contract you were looking for?".

The black-haired girl turned to look at the tall but thin boy with red hair and a broken nose who had approached her.  
It took her a moment to recognize him and when she did she smiled widely.

"Hi Ravni, it's been ages since I last saw you!".

They hugged each other tightly.  
The last time they saw each other was when he entered the academy and that was three years ago.  
Ravni had grown considerably since that time and now it was he who had to bend down to hug her.  
They spent a good time talking next to the bulletin board, catching up on some of the things that had happened to them.

"I don't know if it will be very helpful, but I saw that the man who took it had a medallion like yours and his hair was dark, brown I think...".

That discarded Geralt and left Lambert and Eskel as options.  
She asked her friend more questions trying to get more information.

"Did you see if he was wearing a jacket with red stripes?".

"It was not striped, it was dark and if I'm honest, he looked like a prick".

Before that comment Ilyst began to laugh.

"I think I know who took it, thanks for helping me, I hope to see you again soon".

"It has been a pleasure, I hope to see you again soon as well, take care of yourself".

They embraced for a few minutes and the black-haired girl left Oxenfurt to go to the area mentioned in the contract.  
She walked around the area trying to capture some trace of Lambert or the Nekkers.  
Near a road she caught the witcher's smell.  
She followed the trail to a grove that was a kilometer away and when she reached a line of trees she stopped.  
The silence was overwhelming except for the occasional birdsong.  
Movements in a bush made Ilyst stand guard and take out her knife.  
Lambert's scent flooded her nostrils and he looked at her annoyed.

"If you've come for the Nekkers contract, I've finished it".

The girl saw how his armor was covered in blood and monster fluids.  
Her right eye twitched and she crossed her arms.

"You don't need to be so rude either, I have not done anything to make you angry".

"The simple fact of being in front of you makes my blood boil, so the best thing you can do is to go where you came from".

She never expected something like that to come out of his mouth.  
She felt hurt and sad without knowing what she had done to him to react in that way.  
Trying to contain the anger and tears that threatened to escape from her eyes she turned around to return to the city.  
When she arrived at the inn, she locked herself in the room she had rented and barred the door so no one could enter.


	4. Chapter 4

The door of the inn opened slowly, Ravni entered through it and the owner's wife approached.  
She looked at him with her tired eyes and with a light gesture of her hand pointed to her son.

"Try to reason with her, she has been locked up for four days and no matter how hard we try, she does not open the door".

"I'll see what I can do...".

Following the boy they went up to the second floor and walked down a corridor that ended in a door.  
They stopped in front of it and the red-haired man rested his ear against the wooden surface.  
He could hear movement inside the room and the sound that the bed produced when someone got on it.  
He looked at the innkeeper's son and told him to leave.  
When he was alone he knocked softly on the door.

"It's me, please Ilyst, open the door".

The sound of a few steps was heard approaching the door.

"No".

They remained silent for a few moments until he put his hand on the knob.

"I had bought some cookies and some dried fruits and nuts to share with you but since I see that you refuse to go out I will have to eat everything by myself...".

The door opened so quickly that the poor boy almost cried out in fright.  
He entered the room and was locked up with the black-haired girl.  
Ravni sat on the bed, took out the food and tried to ask her why she acted that way to which she responded by shaking her head slightly.

"It's not something that interests you".

"It's okay, if you don't want to tell me but I'm worried about you".

"I know, thank you for coming to see me".

She kissed his cheek and they had a light conversation while they ate.  
After the small snack she asked for a bath with cold water.  
They both watched as they put a half-size wooden tub in the room and filled it with several buckets of water.  
Ravni got up from the bed and went to the door.

"I have some commission to do, when you finish we can meet next to the board".

"Sure, I'll be there".

The young redhead left the inn and she got into the bathtub.  
Cold water surrounded her body heavily making her sigh.  
She was completely introduced under water and remained against the wooden bottom for a few minutes.  
All kinds of thoughts floated in her head and she wondered what would be the cause of Lambert's hatred of her.  
She knew she had not done anything wrong and that made it even worse.  
Sometimes she thought that maybe it was because of what happened in Skellige but every time that thought came to her she shook her head in denial.  
The left the bathtub with a sigh and after drying himself she dressed.  
Ilyst watched her image in the small mirror that hung on the wall and rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
It still looked horrible, but at least the bath had been useful.  
She buttoned some of the buttons on her blue shirt before taking her things and leaving the room.  
She apologized several times to the owner of the inn and paid for all the inconvenience that could have caused.  
Once on the street she decided to take a short walk around the area to spend time until she had to meet her friend.

 

The screams and laughter of children filled the small square where she had sat reading one of the books she always carried with her.  
The story that flowed through her pages enveloped her deeply and made her lose track of time.  
She noticed how someone approached her from the other side of the square but did not pay much attention until someone cleared it's throat next to her.  
When she raised her head the girl saw that it was Geralt whom Ravni was accompanying.  
Her clear eyes widened and she closed the book before getting up and hugging the witcher.  
Both had not seen each other since the events in Kaer Morhen.

"You look horrible".

They stared at each other and began to laugh loudly.

"I could say the same about you".

The three of them sat in the same place the girl had been moments before.  
At the time they began to fly all kinds of questions from each one.  
Ilyst listened to the conversation her friends were holding when something cold and wet touched her hand.  
For a few moments she was frightened but her pulse relaxed when she saw that what had touched her was a dog covered with an immense amount of brown hair.  
The animal rubbed its muzzle against her hands to caress it.  
The girl entertained herself with the dog until it ran out to chase some children, probably their owners, directing their attention to the witcher and the red-haired boy.  
Ravni got up and picked up his things.

"I have to go, it's a little late and I have things to do".

Ilyst and the boy hugged each other tightly and she kissed his cheek.  
Geralt observed the farewell of the two friends and made a small gesture with his hand towards him.  
The silver-eyed girl sat back on the bench, rummaged her backpack for something until she pulled out a bottle of blue glass which contained a pink liquid.  
She drank a large part of the content and left her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Have you found yourself on your trips with Eskel and Lambert?".

The witcher rose from the bench and moved his hand towards her.  
He grabbed her arm and lifted her to her feet.

"Come on, I prefer to talk somewhere more private and comfortable".

They both picked up their belongings going after that to find the nearest tavern.  
They sat at one of the empty tables waiting for someone to attend to them.  
Some time later a woman picked up their order and disappeared, leaving them alone.

"Before, you had asked me about Eskel and Lambert, how long have you not seen them?".

She started fiddling with the cork from the bottle before looking at Geralt.

"I haven't seen Eskel since Vesemir died and I saw Lambert recently here in Oxenfurt...".

"Did something happened?".

"I'll tell you but you have to promise me that nobody will know and you will not laugh".

"I promise, nobody will ever know and you know I would never laugh at you".

"Thank you Geralt".

Ilyst placed her hand on his and gave him a little squeeze just as they were served what they had asked for.  
They ate and drank for a while until the girl found the courage to tell her friend what had happened.

"Remember that earlier in the square I told you about that contract I accepted in Skellige, well, Lambert ended up saving me and we killed the katakan, after that he got angry with me because I was careless and I could not help but reproach him for not having wanted to help me, after that we went to the tavern and drank there until they started to fight inside and I remember that I was quite drunk".

Geralt took a sip of his drink and told her to continue.

"We ended up near a river but the rest is blank, although sometimes some memories come back to me but I can not connect them with anything".

The witcher took her pale hand in his.

"When we woke up we were next to that same river, both naked and as much as my head tries to deny it and pretend that it never happened, I am certain that we had sex and I don't know how to feel about it...".

After those last words they both remained silent until he spoke again.

"Then now I understand the reason why he was so angry when I saw him".

"I've wanted to talk to him but he does not let me get close and his behavior with me is very hostile, I do not know what I can do".

The white-haired man frowned slightly and squeezed the girl's hand lightly.

"Maybe he just need time to think about all this".

"Maybe...".

While they continued their conversation the sun began to hide and the streets were dyed orange.  
The tavern began to get crowded little by little.  
They paid for the food before leaving the building.  
The girl seemed somewhat sad but smiled every time Geralt looked at her.

"I was delighted to see you again Geralt, and I hope we meet again on the path".

"Are you leaving now?".

"I have already lost a lot of time here and I have to return to Nilfgaard on horseback or flying because I lost the last crystal I had left".

"Be careful on your trip and try to contact Yen, you know how she gets if she does not know about you in a while".

"Likewise and do not worry about it, I'll do it as soon as I can"  
.  
They hugged tightly for a few seconds and looked at each other smiling.

"Va faill my old friend".

Ilyst turned away from the witcher and disappeared down a side street in the hope of finding somewhere to transform and take flight.


End file.
